1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool extension or the like having a quick release and positive locking device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical quick release and positive locking device having been developed and provided for socket wrenches or extension bars for socket wrenches. One example of the typical quick release and positive locking device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,196 to Roberts.
For example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, Roberts discloses a tool device 10 comprising a movable member 12 slidably received in a diagonally disposed bore 11 or opening thereof, and a spring 13 engaged with the movable member 12 to force one end of the movable member 12 into a cavity 21 of a socket 20 or the like, and thus for locking the socket 20 to the tool device 10, and for preventing the socket 20 from being disengaged from the tool device 10.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, the spring 13 is required to be moved relative to the tool device 10 with fingers, and thus may not be easily moved relative to the tool device 10.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tool device including a quick release and positive locking device that may be easily operated or actuated by the user.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a tool device for attaching to a tool member, the tool device comprising a tool body including a first end having a diagonally disposed groove formed therein, and a channel laterally formed therein and communicating with the groove of the tool body, a latch pin slidably received in the groove of the tool body, and including a first end extendible outwardly of the groove of the tool body, for engaging into the tool member, a first biasing means for biasing the first end of the latch pin out of the groove of the tool body, and a button slidably received in the channel of the tool body, and engageable with the latch pin, to force the latch pin inwardly of the groove of the tool body against the first biasing means when the button is depressed into the channel of the tool body. The latch pin may thus be easily disengaged from the tool member by depressing the button into the tool body against the spring biasing means against the latch pin.
The latch pin includes a peripheral bulge extended radially and outwardly therefrom that defines a shoulder between the rod and the peripheral bulge, the button includes at least one first leg extended therefrom and engageable with the shoulder of the latch pin for moving the latch pin against the first biasing means.
The first leg of the button includes an inclined surface formed thereon and slidably engaged with the shoulder of the latch pin, for allowing the latch pin to be smoothly and effectively moved or forced into the groove of the tool body.
The button includes a second leg extended therefrom and defining a notch between the second leg and the first leg for slidably receiving the latch pin, and for stably and slidably coupling the latch pin to the button.
The button includes a knob having a reduced diameter than that of the button to form a shoulder between the button and the knob. The tool body preferably includes a portion engaged into the outer portion of the channel thereof and engageable with the shoulder of the button, for stably retaining the button within the channel of the tool body, and for preventing the button from being disengaged from the tool body.
Another spring biasing device may further be provided for biasing the knob out of the channel of the tool body.
The first end of the latch pin preferably includes a cone-shaped structure for engaging with the tool member, and for allowing the latch pin to be moved or forced into the tool body when the first end of the tool body is engaged into a bore of the tool member.